disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des Classiques d'animation Disney
Sous l'appellation « Classiques d'animation Disney » (« Walt Disney Animated Classics official canon ») sont regroupés uniquement les longs métrages d'animation avec ou sans prises de vues réelles réalisés par Walt Disney Feature Animation (WDFA), de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (1937) à aujourd'hui. Définition Il n'existe pas de définition précise de ce qu'est un long métrage Classique d'animation Disney mais Dave Smith établit dans son Disney A to Z: The Official Encyclopedia une liste de 36 longs métrages majeurs de Disney à la définition Classic animated features produits entre 1937 et 1998 Dave Smith, Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia, 28-29. D'après cette liste il est possible de déduire quelques règles. Les films exclus de cette liste possèdent les caractéristiques suivantes : * les films en prises de vues réelles avec séquences d'animation (comme Mary Poppins, L'Apprentie sorcière, Mélodie du Sud, etc.) exception faite de Saludos Amigos, Les Trois Caballeros et Fantasia * les films d'animation réalisés par des filiales comme DisneyToon Studios (La Bande à Picsou, le Film : Le Trésor de la Lampe Perdue...) et Walt Disney Television Animation (Le Monde Magique de la Belle et la Bête...) * les co-productions (avec Pixar, C.O.R.E., Vanguard...), par exemple Le Monde de Nemo. Cette classification est indépendante des appellations « Grands Classiques/Classiques » (« Disney Masterpieces ») présentes en Europe sur les éditions VHS et DVD. Concernant celles-ci, consultez le bandeau synoptique en bas de page et les fiches individuelles des films. « Classiques d'animation Disney » #''Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains'' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) — David Hand, 1937 #''Pinocchio'' (id.) — Hamilton Luske, Ben Sharpsteen, 1940 #''Fantasia'' (Walt Disney's Fantasia)''Composé de plusieurs segments indépendants reliés par des enchaînements narratifs (« Package film »'') Contient des prises de vues réelles — Ben Sharpsteen, 1940 #Dumbo, l'éléphant volant (Dumbo)''Considéré comme long-métrage bien que durant moins de 70 minutes (standard des Oscar) — Ben Sharpsteen, 1941 #Bambi'' (id.) — David Hand, 1942 #''Saludos Amigos'' (id.) — Norman Ferguson, 1942 #''Les Trois Caballeros'' (The Three Caballeros) — Norman Ferguson, 1944 #''La Boîte à musique'' (Make Mine Music) — Joe Grant (producteur), Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Joshua Meador et Robert Cormack, 1946 #''Coquin de printemps'' (Fun and Fancy Free) — Ben Sharpsteen (producteur), Jack Kinney, Bill Roberts, Hamilton Luske, William Morgan, 1947 #''Mélodie Cocktail'' (Melody Time) — Ben Sharpsteen (producteur), Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Jack Kinney, Hamilton Luske, 1948 #''Le Crapaud et le Maître d'école'' (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mister Toad) — Ben Sharpsteen (producteur), Clyde Geronimi, James Algar, Jack Kinney, 1949 #''Cendrillon'' (Cinderella) — Ben Sharpsteen (producteur), Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, 1950 #''Alice au pays des merveilles'' (Alice in Wonderland) — Ben Sharpsteen (producteur), Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, 1951 #''Peter Pan'' (id.) — Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, 1953 #''La Belle et le Clochard'' (Lady and the Tramp) — Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, 1955 #''La Belle au Bois Dormant'' (Sleeping Beauty) — Clyde Geronimi, 1959 #''Les 101 Dalmatiens'' (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) — Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Wolfgang Reitherman, 1961 #''Merlin l'Enchanteur'' (The Sword in the Stone) — Wolfgang Reitherman, 1963 # Le Livre de la jungle (The Jungle Book) — Wolfgang Reitherman, 1967 #''Les Aristochats'' (The Aristocats) — Wolfgang Reitherman, 1970 #''Robin des Bois'' (Robin Hood) — Wolfgang Reitherman, 1973 #''Les Aventures de Winnie l'Ourson'' (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) — John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, 1977 #''Les Aventures de Bernard et Bianca'' (The Rescuers) — John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Stevens, 1977 #''Rox et Rouky'' (The Fox and the Hound) — Ted Berman, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, 1981 #''Taram et le Chaudron magique'' (The Black Cauldron) — Ted Berman, Richard Rich, 1985 #''Basil, détective privé'' (The Great Mouse Detective) — Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson, David Michener, John Musker, 1986 #''Oliver et Compagnie'' (Oliver & Company) — George Scribner, 1988 #''La Petite Sirène'' (The Little Mermaid) — Ron Clements, John Musker, 1989 #''Bernard et Bianca au pays des kangourous'' (The Rescuers Down Under) — Hendel Butoy, Mike Gabriel, 1990 #''La Belle et la Bête'' (Beauty and the Beast) — Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise, 1991 #''Aladdin'' (id.) — Ron Clements, John Musker, 1992 #''Le Roi Lion'' (The Lion King) — Roger Allers, Rob Minkoff, 1994 #''Pocahontas'' (id.) — Mike Gabriel, Eric Goldberg, 1995 #''Le Bossu de Notre-Dame'' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) — Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise, 1996 #''Hercule'' (Hercules) — Ron Clements, John Musker, 1997 #''Mulan'' (id.) — Tony Bancroft, Barry Cook, 1998 #''Tarzan'' (id.) — Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, 1999 #''Fantasia 2000'' (id.)''1,2 — Hendel Butoy, 1999 #Dinosaure'' (Dinosaur) - Ralph Zondag, Eric Leighton, 2000 #''Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo'' (The Emperor's New Groove) — Mark Dindal, 2000 #''Atlantide, l'empire perdu'' (Atlantis, the Lost Empire) — Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise, 2001 #''Lilo et Stitch'' (Lilo and Stitch) — Dean DeBlois, Chris Sanders, 2002 #''La Planète au trésor, un nouvel univers'' (Treasure Planet) — Ron Clements, John Musker, 2002 #''Frère des Ours'' (Brother Bear) — Aaron Blaise, Robert Walker, 2003 #''La Ferme se rebelle'' (Home on the Range) — Will Finn, John Sanford, 2004 #''Chicken Little'' (id.)''Film en images de synthèse — Mark Dindal, 2005 #Bienvenue chez les Robinson'' (Meet the Robinsons) — Stephen J. Anderson, 2007 #''Volt, star malgré lui'' (Bolt) — Byron Howard, Chris Williams, 2008 #''La Princesse et la Grenouille'' (The Princess and the Frog) — John Musker, Ron Clements, 2009 #''Raiponce'' (Tangled) — Byron Howard, Nathan Greno, 2010 #''Winnie l'Ourson'' (Winnie the Pooh) — Stephen J. Anderson, Don Hall, 2011 #''Les Mondes de Ralph'' (Wreck-It Ralph) — Rich Moore, 2012 #''La Reine des Neiges'' (Frozen) — Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, 2013 #''Les Nouveaux Héros'' (Big Hero 6) — Don Hall, Chris Williams, 2014 #''Zootopie'' (Zootopia) — Byron Howard, Rich Moore, 2016 #''Vaiana, la légende du bout du monde'' (Moana) — John Musker, Ron Clements, 2016 #''Ralph 2.0'' (Ralph Breaks the Internet) — Rich Moore, Phil Johnston, 2018 #''La Reine des Neiges 2'' (Frozen 2) — Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee, 2019 #''Raya et le Dernier Dragon'' (Raya and the Last Dragon) — Paul Briggs, Dean Wellins , 2020 Références Liens externes *Site officiel Notes et références ar:أفلام والت ديزني الكلاسيكية en:Disney Animated Canon es:Los Clásicos de Walt Disney it:Classici Disney no:Liste over Disneys klassikere pt-br:Os Clássicos da Disney zh:經典動畫長片 Catégorie:Liste